Aloha Oe
by rhylith
Summary: Time marches on in spite of adventures, friends and family. Inevitably everyone must face there own mortality, but how can Stitch and the others face down the most persistent of foes, time. With most of the experiments themselves being immortal they can only watch as Lilo must face the greatest foe. Just a short story.


The advanced medical equipment beeped softly in time with the patient's vitals, a very small portion of her large family huddled around her bedside. The old women on the bed raised a wrinkled hand up to her best friends head and lightly stroked him in between and around his ears. The silky white sheets covering her body were wet from tears as he sobbed, pressing his head gently against his lifelong friends side.

"It's okay Stitch, we knew this day would come eventually." said the old women in her raspy voice.

"Don't leave me please Lilo" sobbed the little blue alien as he looked up at her, with tears streaking down from his large black eyes staining his blue fur a darker color. Muscus dripped from his large nose as he sniffled and clung to her tightly, clutching at her sheets with his clawed hands and buried his head into her side sobbing.

She smiled down at him, with her wrinkled face framed by her grey hair

"Stitch, my brave little dog, my ohana, my little brother. I'll never leave you, I'll be inside you whispering gently in your ear whenever you need me."

"No, I want you here! I want you to stay!" he looked back up her with his black almond-shaped eyes filled with tears.

Lilo wraps her arms around her old friend and moves around, slowly bending over to plant a kiss ontop of his furry head. Only to fall back against the pillows, exhausted from the effort.

"I'd love to stay with you and my ohana but I'm afraid neither of us have much choice in the matter." she rasps out in between her cracked lips. She motions with a hand.

"Water please"

A thick purple hand reaches over and holds a glass of water up to her lips. She takes a long sip before licking her lips and pushing the glass away.

"Oh Jumba, I must have missed you coming in or my vision's getting even worse." she chuckled dryly "But I'm glad to see you again too!" smiled the old wrinkled lady.

Jumba's eyes teared up as he rubbed his hand along his head in embarrassment, "Dah, could not be missing my little girl. Oh before turning into sodden mess I bought rest of ohana as well, took a while to set up you see with the scheduling and holo recorders everywhere."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small device, placed it on the table next to the bed, aimed it and pressed a switch. A full color hologram sprang to life covering Lilo's bed filled with miniature moving 3d images of all of the experiments as a chorus of "Lilo's" erupted from the various experiments mouths. A dozen or two tried to hug her sides or legs only to "fall" through. There images disappearing briefly before resetting back to where they started at, eliciting chuckles from both Jumba and Lilo.

A pained sigh erupted from her lips as she caught sight of a few static holograms stuck in the middle, she reached out her hand towards them. The live holograms of the experiments scattered a bit as her hand reached over as tears welled up in her eyes. The few still holograms amongst the living experiments brought her to tears.

"Nani.. David.. Pleakley... everyone's here"

Jumba rubbed his eyes on the back of his sleeves, "Dah" he said softly.

Lilo coughed wetly for a long anxious minute, the monitors in the room beeped as if in protest. Jumba raised the glass of water back up to her. Lilo took another sip before pushing it back and with a long swallow looked back over at Jumba.

"Thanks Jumba and not just for the water of course but for everything." She sank back down further into the pillows, growing weary as she continued to pet her clingy blue friend. "You know I may have called you uncle, but you were a father to me. Those early adventures we had hunting down and turning your experiments good with you, pleakley, stitch and the rest of the gang are the happiest memories I have."

Jumba grinned, "Dah, I know what you mean silly little girl. You were like my little daughter, so mischievous and rambunctious, you were a bit of a monster honestly."

Lilo chuckled dryly, "I was.. no we were quite a pair back then, right stitch?" The blue furred alien just clung to her tighter and nodded against her side. "Funny how everything turned out, most of the experiments having jobs and even there own little families now. Instead of being the destructive little monsters you hoped for."

Jumba sighed softly, looking towards the windows and signaling some of the experiments, "Say, little girl how about you help me with one more experiment."

With a gentle smile Lilo looked back over at Jumba "Jumba, I'm afraid i'm a bit too old to chase another experiment around."

The experiments swiftly closed the window curtains while Jumba explained. "No no little girl this one doesn't run, also it's.. how you say not evil. It's very good experiment, the best ever made. One last experiment, very difficult to make with everyone watching jumba so closely. Little girl needs to see her, name her for old Jumba and help old Jumba with programming her."

Lilo laughed, "Jumba your far better at that then I am, look how well they turned out"

"Little Girl wrong about that, Jumba was terrible at programming. Look how easy it was for Little girl to reprogram them all for good."

Jumba took out an experiment pod and dunked it into a glass of water. A flash of light and a new experiment appears, it's eyes staring blankly ahead before it limply collapsed onto the bed.

"Well she certainly isn't as rambunctious like the other experiments"

"Ah, well she is, how you say a blank slate right now. Took many tries to make one like this, completely free of all of Jumba's flawed programming." Jumba mumbled to her while rubbing a thick hand over his nearly bald head.

Chuckling he reached over and picked up the fluffy little experiment and propped her up against the pillows near Lilo. Jumba continued "You see, Jumba's programming failed in every experiment to Little Girls reprogramming skills, this time I think I can make the perfect little monster If Little Girl does the programming to start with."

"You can't be serious jumba, I can't program experiments."

"Ah, Little girl is wrong and has how you say special gift in programming little monsters. I even bought special friends to help out little girl. All little girl needs to do is look right here at old friend." Jumba reached down and pulled up an experiment, plopping it down in between Lilo and the new experiment.

"Jumba is that Swa" said the old women before her body sagged limply onto the bed.

Jumba leaned over and kissed Little girls forehead and closed her eyes as the machines started protesting loudly.

Stitch cried out, "Lilo!"

The experiment blinked and stood up. "Jumba, Stitch?"

Jumba smiled and brought the new experiment into a big hug, "Haha, Perfect!"


End file.
